A Glimpse Into the Future
by themanapotion
Summary: Kakashi couldn't believe how lucky he was. KakashixOC  KakashiOC KakaxOC KakaOC


Hello all, thank you for stopping by and reading my story. I really appreciate it. ^_^

This is a one shot, the pairing is KakashixOC and I apologize if it's not very good. I plan on writing a story about how the two of them met, though that's not going to be the main focus of the story. I need a beta, so if you're interested, please contact me. Thank you.

I really hope you enjoy this. ^_^ It's my first Naruto fanfic and I tried to do a good job.

Much love,

Braelynn

P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, including, unfortunately, Kakashi. I do, however, own Kobayashi Ami. kthnxbai

* * *

As Hatake Kakashi strode into his two bedroom apartment, he couldn't help but openly stare at the heart warming sight before him.

His beautiful wife, formerly Kobayashi Ami, stood in the kitchen with their 16 month old son, Sakumo, in front of her on the counter, the beginnings of dinner on the counter behind them. She held Sakumo's hands as she sang and waved their arms back and forth, though Kakashi couldn't even focus on what she was singing. He just wanted to take in this moment for as long as she would allow, as she never sang in front of him, thinking she was bad at it.

Sakumo giggled as Ami picked him up and started dancing around the kitchen. His laugh was infectious and Ami couldn't help but join in.

Staring at a sight like this, Kakashi wondered how he could be so lucky. He had a beautiful wife and healthy baby boy. How had he gone from the melancholy Copy Nin to elated husband and father? Everything in his life seemed too good to be true.

But it was all true, and it was all thanks to Ami. She'd done all of this for him. His beautiful wife, always taking care of him and giving him everything he needed. Love, understanding, empathy, passion, strength and the greatest happiness he'd ever felt. She'd given him a son, who he could be a hero for and love for the rest of his life.

The day Sakumo was born had been a happy day. Two weeks earlier, Kakashi had been sent away on a mission to Sunagakure. As he was returning, Ami went into labor and was rushed into the hospital, 9 days early. Gai, being the enthusiastic (idiot) friend that he'd always been, immediately left Konoha to find Kakashi and bring him back to his wife. Gai had dragged Kakashi back by his shirt collar, though the white haired nin had been quite willing to run by himself.

When the two had arrived in the hospital, Kakashi was directed to the room where his wife was. The nurse brought him to the side of Ami's bed and said something about her waiting for him. Ami was crying and panting, but grabbed his hand as soon as he got close enough. She looked at him with this strange look in her eye.

"You did this to me," she'd said. Kakashi had laughed and told her if she was still mad after it was all over, she could kill him. It was her turn to laugh then.

Soon after, their precious baby boy was born. He looked just like his father, everyone decided. He definitely had his mother's sparkling red eyes, though. The doctors cleaned the baby boy and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him to his mother, who held him with a wide smile on her face. The medical staff left the room after this and Kakashi was left there to stare at his beautiful wife and his newborn son.

"Hatake Sakumo," Ami had stated simply, as she stared down at their baby boy. When Kakashi didn't respond, she looked up at him, worried she'd upset him. Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal his smile as he sat upon the edge of the bed.

"Sakumo," he had agreed and placed a hand gently upon their son's head.

Now, almost a year and a half later, he smiled to himself as he shut the front door behind him. Ami finally noticed Kakashi arriving home and stopped singing as she placed Sakumo on her hip, his arms reaching around her neck.

"Hello, sweetheart," she smiled and he returned the action, though his mask was on. He knew she could tell, though, as her smile grew even bigger than it was before.

Kakashi strode over to his wife and as soon as he reached her, casually put his arms around the two of them. Sakumo grabbed his father's sleeve and whined, making Ami giggle lightly. Kakashi pulled back for a moment.

"He doesn't like not being able to see his father's face, Kakashi," she stated and reached to pull down his mask. He hadn't stopped her from doing this in a very long time. Apparently, she was right, as Sakumo immediately giggled and reached up for his father, as if asking to be held. Kakashi obliged and lifted Sakumo from Ami's arms.

The child of the Copy Ninja put his hands on his father's cheeks, staring up at his father's face in adoration. Kakashi couldn't help but muse again at how perfect his life had become.

"Did you enjoy the show, Kakashi?" Ami was at the stove, preparing dinner for the two of them. She had her back to him and was staring at a cook book as she chopped vegetables for the noodles she was going to make.

"Yes, I did," Kakashi couldn't help but smile as she gave him a smirk over her shoulder and tossed the vegetables into a pan. This is how life should be, he thought. Ami took a long wooden spoon and began stirring the vegetables as she spoke.

"Well good, because it's not happening again," she took some sesame seeds and sprinkled them over the vegetables, "you should really learn to announce yourself when you arrive home, you know. What if I'd been walking around in only a towel? That would have been embarassing." Kakashi laughed as he lightly bounced Sakumo up and down in his arms.

"I would hope that wouldn't embarass you anymore, it's not as though I've never seen you in that state before." Sakumo gurgled some baby talk, as though agreeing with his father.

"Yes, but what if some man were here with me? I wouldn't be able to hide him in a closet fast enough," Ami laughed to herself and poured soy sauce in her vegetable mixture. Without saying a word, Kakashi walked over, turned the heat of the stove off and turned Ami to him.

"Not funny," he said, with a stern look on his face. Ami place the spoon in the pan and wiped her hands on the towel next to the stove. She placed one hand on Sakumo's cheek and the other on Kakashi's, looking up at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Kashi-kun," she used a nickname she'd given him when they'd first started seeing each other. She only used it when it was just the two of them. Kakashi looked at Sakumo for a moment before staring back at his beautiful wife. "You know I would never do anything like that, Kakashi. You're the only one I could ever love." He knew she meant it.

"I know, Ami," he shifted Sakumo to his hip and supported his child's weight with one arm as he put the other around her. She put one arm around his waist and her other hand on the nape of his neck as he leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet, a kiss shared between husband and wife.

Kakashi couldn't have been happier with his child in one arm, his wife in the other, and his lips against hers. He couldn't help but think everything in his life was perfect.

Hatake Kakashi was a lucky man.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
